Thorns
by Xaphrin
Summary: (AU) When Garfield caught her pilfering flowers from his prized garden, he desperately needed to know if the person Raven was stealing the flowers for was worth it. He just didn't imagine following her would take him to a graveyard. Nor did he realize that he would become utterly infatuated with the little slip of the girl in the threadbare sweater.
1. Chapter One

**Thorns**

-o-

Garfield tapped his fingers along the wood of his worn kitchen table, practically _flopping_ down into the seat as he stared out the window. The sun was just barely peeking through the trees, letting little streams, of golden, slanted light slip through the leaves and onto the earth below. His flowerbeds seemed to light up with excitement of a new day, and his morning glories began to yawn and stretch and open their petals.

His eyes flicked up and down the little, quiet street, taking in the early morning sight. A few of his neighbors were out this morning - Dick and Kory walking with their new baby girl, and Victor was walking Megabyte, his enormous wolfhound - but none of them were the culprit, Garfield knew that much at least. Letting go of a long, deep breath, he took a big gulp of his coffee and settled back into his chair. Today _had_ to be the day. He was determined to find out who had been pilfering his plants all spring.

Once or twice wasn't such a bad thing, but now Garfield noticed a few of his roses were missing and he worked _too hard_ on getting those stupid things to bloom. If this person wanted to steal his precious flowers from right under his nose, then he was going to put up a fight. He was ready to defend his flower bed any day of the week, no matter what it took.

Garfield took another long drink, drenching himself in the smell of fresh coffee and the toast he had made for breakfast. He felt like a sniper, laying in wait for his target. He was going to catch the little thief and make them pay dearly. He snorted and rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Okay, maybe he wouldn't make them "pay dearly", but at least he would give them a stern talking to and remind them that his flowers were not public property.

He gulped down the rest of his coffee and waited patiently, watching the street with rapt attention.

Minutes slid by in strained, patient silence, until… _there_.

Garfield practically lept from his spot at the table, hands tightening against the bright yellow porcelain of his coffee mug. He pressed his face against the window and watched as the small, petite form paused outside his fence. It must have been a she. Maybe. He couldn't really tell. The figure was hidden by an oversized blue hoodie, shielding her face and eyes from his stare. He could see a pair of too-soft lips, a little scar near her chin, and that was all.

Garfield felt strange, her nerves suddenly buzzing and his head spinning as he stood perfectly still, watching her as she stared at his flowers. He wasn't sure what was drawing him to her, whether it was the fascination that someone would _actually_ steal flowers from his own yard, or the fact that there was something almost somber in her demeanor. She didn't walk as if she had a kind of cocky confidence at her theft, but moved as if there was something weighing her down. It looked as if the entire world sat perched on her shoulders and she didn't know how to shake it off.

His heart twisted a little at that thought, and Garfield could feel a bubble of remorse rise into his chest. Maybe letting her have a few flowers wasn't such a big deal. But did she have to go for the roses every time? He licked a few drops of coffee from his lips and watched with bated breath as she looked around. Well, that was a good sign, at least it meant that she had some kind of remorse for what she was about to do.

He watched as she pulled a pale hand from the pocket of her sweatshirt, her hand reaching out to a pale, white rose. Garfield's fingers twitched and he clenched his jaw shut, fighting against the sudden war inside himself. Did he stop her? Did he try and keep her from ruining his prized flower bed? A soft groan rumbled inside his chest and he watched as she pulled a small pocket knife from her jeans, raising it to the stem of the rose.

Garfield sighed. Yes, he _had_ to stop her. It was the right thing to do. He walked to his front door and threw it open, watching as she picked up her head in surprise. A soft, shocked gasp escaped her lips, and Garfield walked up his short, front path to where the woman stood, her hand still wrapped tightly around the flower. He saw her swallow nervously, and her deep blue eyes flicked up to meet his own, lips trembling in surprise. She had been caught red-handed and there was _nothing_ she could do to talk her way out of it.

So, they just stood there in silence for a good minute. And it was the most awkward minute of Garfield's life.

Her mouth opened, and soft breath and half-apology started to tumble out. "I'm-"

"Look," Garfield sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, cutting her off before she launched into an apology he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear anymore. "I'd be fine with you sneaking away the pansies, even the gladiolas, but do you _have_ to pick the roses? Out of every flower in my garden, the _roses_? I mean, I spend a lot of time making them bloom. It's not easy keeping them happy in this spot you know."

"I… didn't know."

Her voice sounded like a hymn of broken bells and Garfield found his chest tightening at the sound. His stomach twisted and he wanted to hear that sound again, if only for a few minutes. Without fully realizing what he was doing, his eyes darted down to her left hand, still wrapped around the stem of the rose, and looked for a wedding ring. Naked. Well, that was a plus he supposed.

Wait. What was he _thinking_? He hadn't even met the girl yet!

"Yeah." He nodded, trying to shake the thought of her from his mind. "They don't like this spot, but they look nice here… so I work very hard at making them grow right." He leaned forward, resting his arms on the white, picket fence. She shifted her weight, glancing away from him for a second before looking back. A second skipped by and he stepped closer to her, leaning against one of the slats and looking into her endless blue eyes. He could get _lost_ in those eyes.

Wait. Focus, Garfield. He needed to _focus_. Keep the conversation moving and _don't_ look like a complete idiot.

"Anyway, he better be cute." He paused for a moment, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Was it him or was it suddenly getting very hot outside? Oh _god_ , he hoped he wasn't blushing. He would feel like a complete doofus if he was _blushing_. Garfield forced another awkward smile. "Or she. Whatever happens to float your boat. I'm not here to judge."

"W-who better be cute?"

Her hands tightened on the pilfered roses to the point where the thorns bit into the palm of her hand, cutting open tender skin. He tried not to pay attention to it, it was her own fault anyway, but something strange and protective seemed to twist and turn inside him. She was so small and little and he just wanted to keep her safe… Oh, _god_. That sounded so… _dumb._ He let go of a quick breath of air and his nostrils flared just a little as he tried to keep a handle on his emotions.

"Whoever you're bringing those flowers for, miss…?"

"Raven." Her voice skipped a bit, eyes never leaving his face. "My name is Raven."

 _Raven_. He rolled the name around on his tongue for a moment, tasting it. It was like dark chocolate and secrets and shadows, and his heart sputtered again. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Alright, Raven. I'm Garfield." He held out his hand for her, waiting patiently until she slipped her slender fingers into his palm. She seemed so delicate and breakable, and he found himself wondering how she had managed to survive without someone protecting her all her life. And why wasn't _he_ the one that protected her? He gave her a bright smile and leaned over the fence again, pushing those thought back to the dark corner of his mind where they belonged. "Whoever you're bringing those flowers for better be worth the attentions of a pretty girl like you."

He really _was_ an idiot.

Raven flushed again and took a step back, her eyes widening. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. He could safe himself from this snafu, he just had to think for a moment. "Erm… sorry. I didn't mean to seem weird or anything, it's just… you know, I put a lot of work into growing those flowers. I just want to make sure they're being put to good use."

"T-they are." Her voice skipped again. "I promise."

Whew. Okay, she might have thought he was weird, but at least she was still talking to him. That was a plus. Garfield smiled again, his expression softening as he opened the gate to his little garden. He saw Raven's own eyes dart down to his left hand, and his practically leapt from his chest. Was she checking out his marital status? Oh god. Was she single? No. No. Couldn't be single. She hadn't denied that the reason she was stealing his flowers was to give to someone else. Of course, she hadn't confirmed it either. So… what should he do? Just get her to say it outright?

Garfield blurted out the question before he could stop himself. "Mind if I tag along?"

Raven blinked, her expression a mixture of shock and surprise. She tried to say something, but nothing seemed to come out, and Garfield was left scrambling to try and save his face.

"You know, to make sure he's cute." He paused again and forced what he knew was an incredibly awkward smile. "Or she… like I said, I'm not here to judge, Raven."

Her hands tightened even more over the roses, and she took a step back, trying to walk farther down the sidewalk and away from him. Her steps weren't rushed as if she was trying to get away, but slow and tentative, as if she had an appointment to keep. Garfield questioned himself for a moment, trying to weigh the options of following her versus _not_ following her. On one hand it was kind of creepy to just walk with her to her date, and on the other hand… well… _look at her_. She was beautiful and so small and delicate. What in the _world_ was he supposed to do? He knew the answer to that. Ultimately, following her won out, and he walked behind her, doing his best to keep a respectable distance.

Raven pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, as if trying to shield herself from him. Her shoulders hunched again and she held the few roses she had taken close to her, as if they were precious. Well, at least she was treating them with respect. They were obviously important to her, and that was something.

Garfield tried not to dwell on the silence too much and he found himself desperate to fill it. "So… what's their name? The person you're bringing the flowers for. They've got to have a name, right?"

Raven glanced over her shoulder and took a shaky breath. "A-arella."

 _Dang it_. She _did_ have someone. Well, at least he could spend these next few minutes with her.

"Ah, okay. A she. Pretty name." He shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side, still watching her back as she moved down the sidewalk. "And how long have you known her?"

Raven fidgeted and looked ahead, choosing not to look back at him again. "My whole life." Pause. "She's my mother."

"Oh."

 _Okay! Now we're getting somewhere!_

"So, you bring flowers to your mother?"

"As often as I can…" She paused and shuffled, her fingers fidgeting with the torn hem of her sweatshirt. "I know that taking _your_ flowers is wrong, Garfield, but I have to admit that they are the nicest ones I've ever seen, nicer than anything I can buy."

Garfield thought his chest might explode with pride, and he grinned at the back of her head, waiting for her to continue.

"And, I'm ashamed to admit… I… don't exactly have a lot of money to spend on flowers for her." There was a secret hiding between her words, but she kept it locked tightly in her heart and just out of the light. "But, my mother _does_ deserve them." Pause. "I _am_ sorry."

Garfield blinked, his curiosity piquing again, but this time he chose not to pry. He wanted to know more about her, that much was clear. She was, after all, one of the most interesting people he'd had the chance to meet in a while, but he didn't want to press too hard against her barriers. If she was cautious towards him, there was a reason and he should choose to respect it. He let the silence fall over them and after a few minutes, Raven stopped in front of the cemetery, her hands now pricked with blood from the thorns of the roses.

"W-why are we here?" He looked down at her, eyes wide as he realized what was happening.

Her mother…

"I… I'm here to give your beautiful flowers to my mother," Raven whispered, not meeting his stare. "This is… where she's rested."

…was dead.

"O-oh…"

* * *

 _I am not a hundred percent sure if I am going to continue this, but I have been sitting on this AU for like... EVER, and wanted to get it out. I'm on the fence about where it goes from here, but I do like it, so there is that. Anyway, thanks for putting up with me, and thanks for being awesome._


	2. Chapter Two

**Thorns  
** Chapter Two

-o-

There was so much _green_.

It seemed to seep into places that Raven didn't even know had existed before. Flecks of clover mingled with shades of forest, and light and dark mixed together until there was nothing surrounding her but _green_. It sunk deep into her veins and filled her up with a feeling of warmth and satisfaction, her chest feeling strangely relaxed and her muscles at ease. It made every inch of her feel… _right_ , as if broken parts of her soul were beginning to heal and grow new branches.

Raven opened her eyes slowly and stared at the cracked ceiling above her head, listening to the muted sounds of polka spilling in from her neighbor's apartment. Briefly she wondered if she should ask Olga to turn it down, but Raven highly doubted her request would be fulfilled. Instead, Raven let her head sink deeper into the lumpy pillow underneath her, drowning out the rest of the world as she focused on the fleeting images of those beautiful shades of green. She took a deep breath and smelled the fresh scent of life, curling around her skin as if they were ribbons - alive and thriving in spite of the harsh environment.

She let go of the breath she had been holding, and her heart skipped a few beats, skittering across her ribs as it hummed. Everything around her felt brighter, like someone had turned up the saturation on the world. Reds looked richer, blues deeper, and green… why had she never realized there was _so much green?_ Raven took a deep, shaky breath and could smell the scent of roses still clinging to her skin as if it was a perfume.

Her fingers tightened in her blanket before she pulled herself to a sitting position, looking across her small apartment to all the little, glass cup that held one white rose. Raven flushed and she folded her hands in her lap, trying not to think about all the things that one rose held. It held the memories of their first meeting, it help the beginnings of a friendship, and it held the promise that they would meet again. There was so much more than just a rose sitting in a water glass on her counter.

Taking another slow, careful breath, Raven pulled herself from her bed and got ready to go out. It was still early, long before she had to be at work, and in spite of her unusual upset to her schedule yesterday, Raven was still dead-set on sticking to her routine. She showered quickly and dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that was starting to have holes in the pockets. Grumbling to herself, she poked a finger through a hole and briefly wondered when the next sale at the thrift store would be. She was in dire need a few new things.

Raven curled her toes in her shoes, feeling the rubber on her soles stretch and crack with the movement, and she stared at the white rose again. Part of her wanted to take the rose and give it to her mother, but there was another part of her - a selfish part - that wanted to keep it. Garfield had given it _to her_ , and she didn't want to share such a precious gift. It was greedy of her, she knew that, but it felt… _special_ , in a way that nothing ever had before, and she didn't want to share that feeling with anyone. Not even her mother.

Ignoring the little, guilty feeling in her chest, Raven turned away from the white rose and walked out of her apartment. The sound of polka was even louder, and she could hear Olga chiming along, her voice not quite hitting the notes as she made up words to go along with the music. The noise usually bothered Raven, but today it seemed cheerful and exciting, and Raven found herself humming along as she raced down the steps of her building and out into the street.

It was almost a half an hour walk to the graveyard, and during that time Raven was able to almost stroll through the pristine neighborhoods that she secretly longed to belong to. Perfectly manicured lawns framed by fences stretched to the sidewalk, looking like little squares of soft carpet she wasn't allowed to touch. Everything seemed just out of her reach and far from her grasp, but she wanted to have the things she wasn't allowed. Maybe… one day… she'd be able to step right past the little fence and up to a door that was her own. One day… perhaps. But, not today.

Raven let the soft sound of early morning blanket her and she found herself easily losing sense of reality. The world seemed to fade away, and the only thing that she could focus on was the bright shades of green that seemed to reach towards her. She smiled softly, letting her mind wander, focusing on the greens that slipped up to her steps. It wasn't until she reached _his street_ that Raven began to pull herself together, knowing she would walk past his house if she stayed on this path. Swallowing that bubble of nervousness, she stood on the street corner, just a few houses down from his house and looked at the pretty, colored roses that lined his fence. They climbed over the slats, almost spilling into the street, as if turning their heads towards her, beckoning.

Her face flushed and her heart picked up speed as she looked at the red, white, and pink petals. She tightened her hands into fists and shoved them into her sweatshirt pockets, knowing what she had to do. Steeling her bubbling, fluttering feelings, Raven turned and crossed the street, walking away from his house and down a different street.

She felt a bit guilty, trying to avoid him after he had went out of his way to help her yesterday, but there was something in her that still felt just a little bit ashamed. She didn't want him to see her like this again - in her too-large, threadbare sweater and shoes with holes in the soles. It was undoubtedly vain of her, but she wanted him to see her when she didn't look or feel the way she did now. She wanted him to see her when she knew she wasn't so far below him.

Raven ignored that sinking feeling in her stomach, and she walked the last few minutes in a sort of strange, numbed silence, counting her steps as she walked up to the cemetery entrance. A part of her had wished she had stopped by his house, if only to see his shape through the kitchen window. But this… this was better. This meant that maybe she could find a little more time before she would see him again, and maybe she wouldn't be like… _this._

Shaking her head, Raven glanced around the cemetery, taking in the headstones, and obelisks, and mausoleums. Such beautiful art, simply created for the dead and the few living souls that walked here. It was still and quiet, the morning dew still clinging to the grass as she walked up through the winding path as she made her way to her mother's plot.

Slowly, she raised her eyes and she saw him there, elbows deep in fresh, moist dirt.

Garfield lifted his head and he turned to look at her over his shoulder, his smile widening as she stood perfectly still in the middle of the path. Raven felt like an animal caught in headlights, her eyes wide and her chest tightened as her heart swelled and thundered. Everything inside her burned bright with excitement, and she could see nothing but those shades of bright, fresh green fill her mind as she looked at him.

His eyes… his eyes were just _too green._

Garfield just continued to smile, and he stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. Raven's breath caught in her lungs and she just stared, watching as he approached her slowly. There was a brief moment as his smile turned a bit sheepish and he looked away, still wiping his hands on his jeans as if it was a nervous tick.

"Um… I hope you don't mind… but I… I needed to thin my bushes a bit, and I thought it'd be stupid to just throw them away so… um… I… thought…maybe your mom might like them?" His cheeks flushed and his eyes finally met hers again, shuffling his feet just a little as he chewed on his lower lip. The air shifted a bit and he let go of a deep sigh before looking up at the sky, muttering a few words to himself. "I _totally_ overstepped my bounds didn't I?" He glanced at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Raven… I should have asked, I thought that I was doing something nice and I realize that I'm being kind of an idiot… and you don't even know me, and-"

Raven briefly wondered if he would ever shut up enough for her to get a word in.

"-I checked with the cemetery to make sure I could plant the bushes, and they said it was cool. But, _man_ , I should have checked with you and now I kinda feel like an idiot. I just wanted to help you out, because I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and now I'm just-"

"Do you always talk this much?" She pursed her lips and looked into his eyes again.

Garfield stopped his rambling, and his eyes widened in embarrassment. Raven watched that dark blush stain his cheeks again, and she could see a smattering of even darker freckles that slipped over his nose and cheeks. He looked… kind of _cute_. She shuffled again, unsure of what to say to him in the awkward silence she had created, and she tapped her fingers against her thigh, fighting for words. A few seconds skipped by before Garfield broke the tension with a deep, jovial laugh.

Raven looked back up at him, watching his smile fill his face again.

"Sorry… I know I can dominate conversation."

Her heart skipped again and she pressed her hand against her chest, pretending to fidget with the cord on her hood. Garfield cocked his head to the side and took another step towards her.

"Okay, so… I'm not on your shit list?"

Raven blinked. "What for?"

He shrugged. "Not asking permission?"

"To plant roses?" Raven swallowed the sudden nervousness in her throat, and she shifted again. How in the world could one man turn her entire world upside down? "I hardly think that planting roses would make me upset with you."

"Yeah, but they're _your_ roses… for your mother." He shook his head and sighed. "I should have asked."

"She would have liked them." Raven took a few steps closer to him, and she could smell the scent of roses and dirt clinging to his skin. It was like his own kind of cologne, perfectly suited to him and him alone. She chewed on her lower lip and found herself falling deeper and deeper into those bright, endless green eyes. "She loved flowers, roses especially."

His smile returned, almost brighter this time. "So… I didn't mess up?"

Raven shook her head. "You didn't mess up."

Her hand fell back to her side and she closed that last bit of space between them, trying to drown herself in his presence for a little bit longer. Everything about him was bright and soft, he felt… _special_. He felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and Raven knew that she didn't want to let that feeling go again. She could feel that speck of selfishness grow again, and slowly - _very slowly_ \- she reached out and circled her fingers around his wrist. His tendons twitched under her fingertips, and she could feel his pulse thrum to life, fluttering under her touch as he looked at her. His eyes brightened and his lips parted just a little as a breath left his chest.

"Teach me how to care for them."

She didn't know his smile could _glow_ like that.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading (if anyone still is), and thanks for putting up with me._


	3. Chapter Three

**Thorns  
** Chapter Three

"I think she's going to be fine."

There was something strangely soothing about that low, cautious tone he used with her - it was almost like he was trying to placate a wild, frightened animal that was caught in a trap. Every movement, touch, curious question was shy and careful, designed to keep her close and not drive her away. Raven's heart turned over in her chest, not quite picking up speed, but certainly not immune to the feelings she was having. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and watched as his dirt-covered fingers reached out and stroked one of the white petals of the rosebush. It trembled under his touch, as if trying to get used to a new environment, but still wanting to draw near to him - like her.

"I think she'll like it here… next to your mother, I mean."

Raven was grateful for the dirt that was smeared over her face, at least she could hide her blush underneath the earth on her skin. Thank heaven for small miracles. With a soft grunt, she sank back onto the grass, letting her hands fall against her knees as Garfield gathered up some of his tools, wiping at the sweat on his brow.

"I think she'll be happy here." Raven was surprised her voice could come out that low of a whisper, but being in this sacred space with Garfield made everything inside her feel a bit out of sorts. She felt… topsy-turvy, like nothing really made sense, and she began to wonder how much she could discern from a person who cared for plants the way he did. Her toes curled in her shoes and she leaned forward to adjust one of the stones that circled the fresh earth around the rosebush. "Mother will appreciate her… and I'll make sure to take care of her."

Garfield smiled and his face lit up, the freckles smattered against his cheeks darkening. "I'm glad to hear that." There was a moment's pause, as if he was weighing something in his pind before he decided to speak. "Are you… ah… busy? Right now, I mean… I just see that it's getting darker and I thought maybe I could take you out for coffee or something? I don't want to seem pushy or anything, and I just…" He trailed off, as if realizing that he was tripping over his words. Wincing, Garfield lifted his stare to hers and his freckles grew a bit darker. "Sorry. That had all the delicacy of a freight train."

Raven bit back a laugh, pressing her lips together as se somehow managed to quash a near-smile on her lips. He was… cute. In an endearing way, like something she hadn't ever really met before. He was genuine and honest, and so soft around the edges. It was like every second he managed to open up just a little bit more, and she couldn't ignore him for much longer. He was… different.

Raven stood up, dusting at the dirt still clinging to her jeans. "I can be free…" Her face flushed and she pulled the hood tightly around her head, hoping to hide her shame in the shadows. "… if you don't mind spending time with the thief that pilfered your roses for nearly a month."

Garfield's smile practically filled his face and he beamed at her, as if he was turning into light itself. Placing his tools into a worn tote, he hefted them on his shoulder and stood up to meet her with a smile. "I think that's a small price to pay for meeting a new friend."

Raven's heart, which had been trembling under the weight of new emotions, practically burst into color and song at the admission. She could feel her face warm, and she drew herself into the oversized hoodie, shoving her hands into the pocket. If he saw how she trembled at the title of friend, she might never hear the end of it. Nodding slowly, Raven looked up from beneath her eyelashes to offer him a soft, cautious smile. This all felt new and exciting, but she knew to be wary of anything he offered. After all, she'd been burned by false happiness before, she refused to have that happen again

"I… ah… thank you."

His laughter bubbled over her, like warm water bubbling in a brook, and Raven glanced up at him. Garfield's smile turned teasing, and he offered her a playful wink. "I wouldn't thank me too much… after all, you're buying."

Raven felt her face fall into an annoyed scowl before soft chuckle escaped. As much as she wanted to feel a sort of tension at his words, all she could really focus on was the way her heart fluttered, and the joy that seemed to come from that feeling. Her world was turning upside down, and she could do nothing but let herself tumble.

Her lips quirked to the side and she slid past him, making her way down the paved cemetery path. "Alright… I know just the place."

The coffee shop was tucked in half of an old warehouse that was hidden behind the railroad tracks, and an artisan bread shop that smelled of rosemary. Raven followed Garfield inside, looking around at the quirky art that hung from the walls. Every ounce of space was crammed with something different and local, and Raven wasn't really quite sure why in the world Garfield would bring her _here_.

"They have the best soy latte in town." He leaned back on his heels and beamed down at her, that boyish expression filling his freckled face. "I promise."

Raven felt her heart turn over for a moment, her thoughts consumed with how _easily_ he looked at her. She felt her ears grow hot, and she turned away from him before Garfield could notice. There was something about going out for coffee that felt _odd_. It didn't really feel like it was a _date_ , but it also _didn't_ feel like date either, and Raven was stuck here in date-limbo trying to figure out how to explain exactly what this was.

She had dreamt of him last night, they had spent the morning together, he gave her mother one of his rose bushes, and yet she was unsure as to what this was between them. Did he like her? Did she like him? He seemed nice enough, at the very least, and he was easy company, and Raven hated to admit it, but she liked his freckles.

"I'll get the coffee, find us a table." Shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pockets, Raven ordered their coffee, paying the barista before turning back to the small shop. Garfield had found a small booth tucked in the corner, and he was shuffling a deck of cards. She felt the edge of a smile tug at her lips, and Raven found her way back to his booth before sitting down.

"War?"

Raven looked down at the cards in front of him, wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into. Garfield was so… _pure._ So weirdly pure and innocent, keeping rose bushes and maintaining a little house that seemed nearly perfect. It wasn't anything like her, and she didn't know how to tell him that she didn't fit into his world. It was easier for her to keep people at a distance, it kept her heart protected and it kept her safe from pain. But Garfield had already wiggled into the tiny chinks in her armor, that Raven was unsure what parts of her would ever be free from him. She swallowed the little bubble of fear that was still pushing against her lungs.

Shifting on her feet, she glanced toward the door, thinking how easy it would be to run - she could just dart out the door and never see him again.

But then he looked up at her and smiled, and she remembered how easy it would be to stay.

"Okay." She sunk down into the chair opposite of him and took the offered cards.

They fell into silence for just a few minutes, until Garfield started to wiggle and move as if he was physically uncomfortable with the silence. Raven pushed her lips together to hide a smile, but it wasn't much longer before Garfield broke the silence, chattering about his flowers and the one he had planted next to the Raven's mother's grave. His words were easy, almost lulling as he spoke, and Raven let him talk for a while, before there was a slow pause in the conversation. Garfield looked up, his face confused and unreadable.

"So… what about you? What kind of plants do you like?"

"I'm not exactly known for a green thumb." Her lips twitched and she placed a card down on the pile. "But, I have an aloe plant that I've kept alive for a year. I'd say that was an accomplishment for me."

Garfield laughed, the sound bright and joyful in the calm of the coffee shop, and he laid down another card. He shook his head, glancing up at her from beneath the fringe of his eyelashes. "You know aloe isn't very hard to keep alive. It's practically a cactus."

Raven wrapped her hands around the glass mug of coffee that she had ordered, feeling a sort of strange bubble pride at the work she had accomplished. A smile pulled at the edges of her mouth, and she bit back a sigh of content. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt at ease like this, it must have been long before her mother's passing. What was it about him that made her feel like everything was going to be okay? Garfield was… _infectious_.

She snorted, meeting his stare with one of her own. "Don't ruin this for me. It's a big deal."

Garfield smiled, his laughter dying down just a little. "Okay, okay… if you're proud of your still-surviving aloe, I will let you have that. I'm sure it's a very big deal for you."

There was another pause that filled the space between them, and the joyful feeling in the air turned almost heavy. Raven could feel her stomach tighten, and she finally looked back up at him, watching as his expression turned contemplative. He shifted, as if unused to the silence and the quiet that was growing between them again. He wanted to say something to her, but Raven wasn't sure what, and she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to know.

"You can say it, if you want to." Raven looked back at her cards before taking another drink of coffee.

He looked sheepish. "Am I that obvious?"

"You're fidgeting." She shoved her emotions to the pit of her stomach and met him with a bank expression. "If you want to tell me something, you can."

"Promise not to judge?"

"Promise."

He took a deep breath, as if drawing courage into his body and lifted his stare to her own. A second passed, and then two, and then his words came out in a rush so fast it took Raven an extra few seconds before she knew what he said. "Ihopewestayfriends."

Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him. "What?"

"Friends." His blush darkened his freckles again, and Garfield looked away, taking another drink of coffee if only to give him a little extra time to regain his courage. "I… I hope we stay friends."

Raven blinked, rolling the words around in her head for a long moment before looking back down at the table. Friends? He wanted to stay friends with her? Even though she was… well, _her_. He didn't seem to mind the worn clothes or the barriers she threw up when he got too close, and even though she'd been doing it for weeks, he seemed to forgive her for the roses too. He didn't mind that she didn't fit into every conversation, and that sometimes her answers were vague and unreadable, he just seemed to like her. She felt strangely vulnerable around him, like he was finding secret parts of her that weren't able to be healed and yet he was healing them. He was so… _kind_.

Color stained her cheeks and she couldn't quite met his stare yet. "Yeah… me too."


End file.
